Network based payment card companies (e.g., MasterCard, Visa, American Express, etc.) are constantly soliciting applicants for their credit cards. Many of these solicitations take place in the form of mail or telephone. Such solicitations are frequently discarded or blocked so that the potential applicant does not even see or hear about the card.
On the other hand, there are many situations in which a person is more likely to participate in a credit card solicitation. For example, people waiting in line at theme parks, sport events, etc. may be more inclined to listen to a credit card solicitation and apply while they are waiting on line. Such application generally consists of the applicant filling out a form and having the solicitor send it to a possessing center. Generally however, applicants may be more inclined to apply if the credit card could be supplied virtually instantaneously.
Therefore there is a problem in that obtaining a credit card from application to delivery cannot be done where the applicant is most likely to apply.